


catching feelings

by oisforoblivion



Series: picking up mob bosses [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meeting the Family, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, fluff?, mafia, mafia!au, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: It was time for "Neil" to meet the family.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: picking up mob bosses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656352
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	catching feelings

Nathaniel rang the bell, clenching tightly to the box of chocolates he bought on the way there. He was a bit late, very unlike him, but he had to make sure everything was safely dealt with before he left the mansion. He was wearing one of those jet black suits Andrew couldn't get enough of, and although he didn't find them particularly comfortable, Andrew’s hungry looks which he never felt the need of hiding made every second of discomfort worth it.

They have been seeing each other for over a month now. Nathaniel couldn't say that it was his intention when he first asked Andrew to coffee (though he might’ve wished a little for it) but things _shifted_ after the dinner Andrew had himself invited into. The night was unlike any forced “business dates” or… anything, really. In some way, they understood each other in a primal level, showing itself in the way their conversations flew effortlessly.

So since the first time they went to that cafe (a date? Nathaniel could never be sure), they found themselves drinking, eating and generally spending time with each other. Notably quite lot of it in that cafe.

The door opened and Nathaniel quickly tried to smooth some unexisting creases. Andrew was leaning on the door frame, eyeing Nathaniel from head to toe with a smirk on his face. Nathaniel tried not to do the same, but before he knew, he already memorized the way his dark tight jeans with black sweat wrapped around his curves and muscles. They came eye to eye when both of their rounds ended.

“You’re late,” Andrew said. “Not a really nice first impression.”

“I needed to take care of something, sorry.”

Andrew raised his brow, but pulled his blazer until his nose was buried in the crook of Nathaniel’s neck. His breath hitched by the closeness of Andrew, freezing dead in his place, afraid of disrupting the moment. Andrew pried the chocolate from his numb hands that moment, pushing himself from the frame and putting distance between him and Nathaniel.

“Disgusting cologne,” he said, clearly not meaning it by the time he spent there sniffing.

“Huh,” Nathaniel commented, wisely.

He did his best shaking it off before he stepped in.

It was awkward. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he had as he entered the house he already knew pretty well, this time invited, and while the residents were still inside. The place looked more alive, different with lights he never needed before on, heater countering the cold weather the windows were insufficient to block. He looked at the fridge, the first place he decided to help with, and the small counter right next to it where he placed Andrew’s wallet.

He hasn’t been “visiting” since Andrew firmly forbade his small tours on their first dinner, however he made sure a new bag appeared before their door a few times each week. It wasn't technically breaking in, and lack of objections from Andrew was enough of an approval for Nathaniel.

“Hello!”

Nathaniel turned his head to find Nicky walking from the living room. He started leaning in for a hug but immediately put his hands down having a single look at Andrew. He cleaned his throat and offered his hand instead.

“I’m Nicky, it’s so nice to meet you Neil! Andrew has been talking a lot about you!”

Nathaniel raised his brow towards Andrew but he simply walked inside. He knew Andrew introduced him as Neil Josten, a friend he met at Eden’s, but Nathaniel highly doubted that he talked nearly as often as Nicky implied. However, the thought itself was enough to stir something inside him.

“Really?” he said instead, successful at keeping himself under control. “I’ve been also meaning to meet you for so long. Andrew mentioned that all three of you work at Eden’s, right? I apologize, I really should’ve met you there.”

Nicky waved away. “No problem at all. Come in, let’s sit! I bet we have a lot to talk about.”

He entered the room behind Nicky, to the sight of Andrew leaning back on the double couch. He sat next to him, putting a safe gap between each other.

“So,” Nicky continued. “You met at Eden’s right? I _knew_ that place would finally lead to something good. How was it, Andrew did something embarrassing right? Oh, he probably did-”

“Nicky, ease it off,” Andrew said.

“For once, I agree with my brother Nicky,” Aaron said from the door. He nodded in greet. “Pleasure meeting you, Neil. I’m Aaron as you’ve probably figured out.”

Nathaniel advanced to get up and shake his hand, but was put down before he even got up by the hand gently tugging on his blazer. He noted to put this one on more oftenly.

After he greeted Aaron the same way, he turned to Nicky. “Well, it was actually me who _nearly_ did something embarrassing.”

Andrew looked at him with narrowed eyes, probably weighing if he wanted to hear it now or when they were alone. Nathaniel continued before he said anything.

“You see, I was a bit tipsy and alone so no one was there to stop me if I decided to do something stupid. I saw Andrew and thought that he was an old acquaintance of mine,” Andrew pulled a little more. “I almost ran towards him, that would be sad,” he laughed. “But then I saw someone trying to pickpocket him and had to intervene. I guess I owe that for his acception to a coffee.” He didn't feel the need to explain the details of that intervention or when he asked him out for coffee.

“So romantic!”

“ _Nicky._ ”

“Ow, don't be such a mood-kill, Andrew,” he looked back and got up. “Don't talk about anything interesting while I’m gone, I’ll prepare the drinks.”

“I’ve got one better,” Andrew said. “Why doesn’t Aaron help you with it? You may need an extra pair to bring them.”

“I’m quite alright where I am-”

“Perfect!” Nicky said dragging Aaron along him. “Dark coffee for you Neil, right? Coming right in!”

After they were left alone, Nathaniel turned his head from the feeling of a pair of eyes penetrating to the side of his skull.

“What?”

“I believe you forgot informing me on how you got a hold of that wallet.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “He was kind enough to hand it when I asked.”

Andrew didn't look convinced for the slightest. “Just tell me you didn't leave that fucker to die.”

“Who left who? You remember my policy, right?”

He sighed and pulled on Nathaniel’s hair, burying his hands in them. “Stay out of my fights, junkie.”

Nathaniel widely smiled, finally doing what he’d been craving for since he stepped in by bringing himself towards Andrew and letting him close the last inch with a strong pull from his hair.

He wasn't lying when he said that he stood by the said policy, but that night didn't exactly fit into his business scheme (more like his private life), and he _was_ a bit tipsy, so it wasn't Nathaniel’s fault if he needed a new pair of shoes the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> finally from Nathaniel's pov :)  
> i was really in between if i wanted to have that tbh, but nathaniel was way too precious to simply ignore  
> its not a particularly long work though i admit i love writing developed relationships. i guess i dont have enough patience or talent to write forever pining ;-;
> 
> hope to see you next time
> 
> (p.s.: why are titles so fucking hard jfc)


End file.
